FinalActivity
FinalActivity a relatively new Gamefaqs user whose account was created on May 31, 2015. FinalActivity is notable for creating sadistic polls where users must vote on which waifu or husbando should be saved from certain, agonizing death. However, there is a catch for each of these polls; the characters are bunched into groups, thus it's probable that a user might have to choice between letting their beloved character live at the cost of saving a detested character as well. The opposite is also true, where a user might want to try to kill off their least favorite character at the cost of letting a favored character perish with them. FinalActivity has stated that he prefers his topics to have these types of situations, often in the form of polls...what a dick. Despite the sadism, he is a great guy who no one should try to avoid. His topics beyond the sadism show his amazing skill at designing new situations. He certainly will put this skill to use! After gaining a rep for making 'those' types of topics, he seemed to have generated a small following consisting of Dekarus and darkkinght39, who consider themselves fellow sadists along with FinalActivity. Both have at one point attempted to emulate FinalActivity's topics. However, this was shown to create some form of backlash from FinalActivity, who spoke out against their topics out of either genuine constructive criticism or a simple flare of the ego. Currently, FinalActivity has taken measures in distancing himself from the two, denouncing his involvement with their group. He has stated at one point that he is 'the only sadist this board needs', further supporting the theory of his animosity towards the two. FinalActivity himself stated that he was originally an alt of a previous Gamefaqs user, but with 'FinalActivity' now serving as his main account. 'FinalActivity' as a name, is a jab at 'Endgame'.(Final = End, Activity = Game) What his original username was may very well remain a mystery. It's very likely that he will continue to plague the Fates boards with his evil topics, and true to his reputation, this sick (yet lovable) bag of s*** will surely enjoy it. Likes # angel-mist # Torture & Sadism # Mindgames # Hinoka # Kamui x Azura # Making Occasional Lewd Topics and Posts Dislikes # Karma # Pieri # Einvalt Topics # Fire Emblem Fates: Character Rap Battle >:0 # The Official Hinoka Appreciation Topic. # Your waifu/husbando is in trouble! # Which waifu and husbando would age most/least gracefully? # Uh oh! Flora's been a very bad meido! # Uh oh! Felicia's been a very bad meido! # Think of a number between 1 and 100 # Version 2: Mystery Waifu Rescue # Super Meido Sisters Episode 1. (A Felicia and Flora Poll Based Adventure) # This is how we fight Ships, people. Azura vs Kinu Rap Battle. Bring your crew. # The Official Azura Fan Made Support Log # : How would you cope? Quotes # Shame, I wanted to write about unspeakable things happening to the meido's unmentionables :/ # Voting? Too passive! Fights are won through beating the s*** out of each other, not democracy! That's right, if you're gonna support your waifu, better be prepared to get down and dirty. No more lily liver vote bandwagoning to rack up points! Ya gotta earn it! # (Referring to Pieri) So Satan. You made a topic dedicated to Satan. # [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72912710#49 Kamui x Azura isn't canon... >_> <_< Kamui x Azura I.S. canon.] # (After saying #4 and Charged151 not getting it) It's fine...*gets shot for the pun* # (In response to What is your stance on: Flora) Missionary Category:GameFAQS User Category:GameFAQs User Category:Sadist Category:Sadists